Nunca Te Olvidare
by Painet
Summary: HaoxAnna


**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

Lo único que había era silencio, silencio y oscuridad, casi tan profunda como su propio ser… casi. Lo que lo separaba de ella era un pensamiento que lo venía atormentando hace ya algún tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto pues en ese cuarto no existía el tiempo.

Pensaba pocas cosas, más bien dicho, en solo dos cosas: ella y como escapar del encierro para estar con ella.

No recordaba siquiera hace cuanto fue que la vio por última vez, pero si recordaba que fue desgarrador, el sentimiento más horrible que pudo haber sentido en esta y sus tantas vidas pasadas ¿Quién le iba a preparar para sentir tanto dolor¿Quién le iba a decir que se iría a enamorar?

Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.

Puedo morirme mañana.  
Puede secarse mi alma,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.

El último vago recuerdo que le quedaba de aquella que fue, es, y seguramente seguiría siendo dueña de su corazón y perdición era esa mirada de odio y amor, confusión y entendimiento… tantas cosas mezcladas en esa simple mirada que ni en toda su estadía en "prisión" había podido descifrar.

Lo había intentado miles de veces, las mismas que había desistido porque le frustraba no poder entender lo que ella quiso decirle con aquel gesto, o tal vez no quiso decirle nada, era agobiante no saber, suponía, si, pero no lo sabía y de seguro nunca lo sabría.

Pueden borrar mi memoria.  
Pueden robarme tu historia,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.

Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.  
Cómo olvidar tu mirada.  
Cómo olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas.

Suponía que le quería tanto como el a ella, suponía que estaba con otro por compromiso, suponía que no dijo lo que sentía por no defraudar a quienes habían cuidado de ella desde pequeña, suponía que no se opuso a su encierro porque sabía que era lo mejor para el y para ella, suponía que lo había hecho por amor, suponía que lo amaba. Suponía tanto que su mente y corazón se atormentaban.

Pero mas allá del sufrimiento que sentía al recordar, no se permitía olvidar. Cómo olvidar el carácter fuerte y desafiante que le había hecho fijarse en ella, las tantas palabras de supuesto odio hacia el que solo hacían que la quisiera aún más, las veces que le había rechazado por orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que le iba tan bien, la frialdad que la hacía ser ella, atrayente a mas no poder y al mismo tiempo una pared que no dejaba que se le acercase, y a todo esto añadirle su elegancia y belleza exterior era demasiado… ella era demasiado

-Perfecta- pronunció en un suspiro

Cómo olvidar tus locuras.  
Cómo olvidar que volabas.  
Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero  
más que a vivir, más que a nada.

Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.

El recordaba, pero ella ¿lo olvidaría?, o tal vez ya lo había hecho hace tiempo, pero era muy arrogante como una vez le diría la rubia cuando intentó expresar por ella lo que, suponía y en gran parte estaba seguro, sentía por el. Y si lo recordaba de seguro que lo negaba, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir debilidad por alguien, otra maravillosa cualidad por la cual estaba tan locamente enamorado… su fuerza y entereza ante todo y ante todos, nunca se doblegaba.

Puedes echarme de tu vida.  
Puedes negar que me querías,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.  
Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.  
Cómo olvidar tu mirada.  
Cómo olvidar que rezaba  
para que no te marcharas.

Tenía tanto que recordar y amar de ella que ni muriendo dejaría de hacerlo, era obsesión como a veces su querida rubia le decía, pero el sentía que era más que eso, era… amor.

De seguro que iba a estar toda su vida encerrado en esa oscura, solitaria y deprimente prisión, pero su alma y corazón siempre estarían con ella, su recuerdo le daría un poco de luz, le haría compañía y le daría felicidad.

La amaba tanto que con solo un poco de ella se conformaba en su condenada vida… su recuerdo era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrellevar la "vida" que llevaba en su celda, que el sabía que ya era poca, a cada momento que pasaba se le acortaba cada vez más. Vivía cuando recordaba y moría cuando olvidaba…

-Nunca te olvidare…-dijo en el último aliento de vida por ese día, era hora de idear algo para escapar solo para estar junto a ella, aunque sabía que era inútil, en su interior sabía muy bien que nunca escaparía, pero la idea de volverla a ver le daba fuerza y esperanza para intentar una y otra vez y si no lograría salir estaba seguro que moriría en el intento… solo por ella.

Cómo olvidar tus locuras.  
Cómo olvidar que volabas.  
Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero  
más que a vivir, más que a nada.

Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
pero nunca te olvidaré.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quedó extraño (según yo) pero me agrado bastante, me parece que fume demasiado y por eso salio como esta jajaja... pero ustedes pueden opinar distinto, se aceptan reviews

Tengo una seleccion de canciones que me gustan mucho y me inspiran a escribir fics, pienso hacer varios songfics y ponerlos como si fueran capitulos en esta "historia" aun que no vayan a tener nada que ver uno con otro, por eso este dice que esta en proceso aun que la verdad es que ya se termino el songfic.


End file.
